Nightmares
by inuxkagfan
Summary: Kagome had a nightmare, Inuyasha comforts her. Oneshot. Rated for violence and imagined character death. inukag


**Disclaimer: Uh huh, whateva **

**Disclaimer #2: I hate plagiarism**

**On with show! Read to the end people, it is not what it looks like, and don't hate me until u have read to the end.**

All around Kagome lay devastation, the wreckage ensued by the battle with Naraku had left the area around it scarred and torn.

A bleeding, sobbing miko, was stumbling though what remained of the battlefield.

They had finally been able to take Naraku out, but it had cost them the unthinkable.

**Flashback**

Miroku had been the first down, without the ability to use his kazaana, the demons had quickly overwhelmed him, despite the deadly accuracy with which he wielded his staff.

Kilala had been next in line on death row; her throat was slit when she was protecting Sango.

Shippo was next in the order when he was flung off of Kagome's shoulder. Kagome was in the middle of firing an arrow when a reptile demons tail caught her across the stomach and knocked her backwards. She watched helplessly as Shippo was flung far away and trampled beneath the mass of demons.

Kagome threw a blast of pink energy at the reptile demon, it disintegrated, purified.

She was just in time, for as she turned around she watched Sango's stomach tear as a tentacle was being rammed through it.

Kikyo was firing priestess arrows at Kagura, as she held her in a whirlwind, Kagome watched as Kagura increased the tornado until it ripped Kikyo apart.

Kagome's face was a torrent of tears by now, begun when Miroku died, and continuing as she watched everyone she loved die. Even now, she turned to see Koga's jewel shards ripped out of his legs, he and his friends Ginta and something had their heads ripped off.

_No, _she thought as she turned toward where Sesshoumaru was battling with Tojikin, "NO!" she shouted as tried to run to where Rin and Jakin were hiding in the trees. For she had seen the weasel demon sneak up behind their hiding place and silently kill Jakin. Rin looked, surprised that where Jakin used to be was empty, she turned back to watch the battle and looked right into the face of Jakin's murderer.

"AAAAAHHHH!" she screamed, as she was killed by another demon from behind.

Kagome sobbed, not even trying to fight anymore, most of the demons were occupied with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru anyway.

They were back to back, fighting just as they should, brother for brother. Silver hair and golden eyes flashed as each took in the decreasing numbers of their traveling companions and yet couldn't do a thing about it, seeing as how every time they parried a thrust, another would come in.

Back to back, they fought off the demons and gained the upper hand. But it was with disastrous results, they were both getting tired and slowing down, even Sesshoumaru, who was panting with exhaustion like the dog demon he was, wasn't even trying to look composed anymore.

Then Sesshoumaru slowed down too much, he collapsed from tiredness, and a demon quickly slit his throat and then died as Inuyasha unleashed what seemed like the fiftieth wind scar that day.

Naraku sent the purple miasma roiling in clouds around his demons to prepare a final attack. Inuyasha was the last one standing, and could hardly stand up. Kagome screamed at Inuyasha, "USE THE BACKLASH WAVE, AND I'LL COMBINE IT WITH MY MIKO ARROWS!"

Inuaysha nodded and unleashed the backlash wave with a battle cry. Kagome shot one last arrow and together they sent Naraku's attack back at him. He exploded, taking Kagura and Kanna with him.

The effort was too much for Inuyasha though and he collapsed on the ground. Kagome came running, ignoring the bloody scratches down her leg and her sprained ankle.

She reached his side and cried at his side, he cupped her chin with his hand and whispered, "I love you, Kagome." Then he died.

**End Flashback**

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome screamed and sobbed his name as she realized that he was truly dead.

Inuyasha looked down at the human girl huddled in her sleep from the tree that he was perched in, she was whimpering and he could tell she was having a nightmare.

Inuayasha had realized a long time ago that he loved Kagome, not Kikyo, and just hadn't told Kagome yet.

He heard her whimper again and inhaled the sharp smell of salt. She was crying in her sleep. Now Inuyasha knew she was having a nightmare.

He heard her whimper in her sleep, "Inuyasha…no..you can't leave……..you can't be dead……..no, it's not true…….Inuyasha please don't die…….please come back!" This was followed by more sobbing, yet she didn't wake up.

He jumped down from his perch in the tree and landed noiselessly on the ground. Padding over to her he picked her up, sleeping bag and all, and leaned against the tree that he had been keeping watch in. Settling her in his lap he detected movement by the campfire.

He looked over to find Miroku grinning lecherously at him. One word, Inuyasha mouthed at him. Miroku shut up and fell back to sleep.

Kagoem woke up from the terrible dream she had been having to find a pair of red-clad, strong arms wrapped around her. She was cuddled up to Inuyasha's chest and had been sleeping soundly ever since he had picked her up.

He looked down at her and whispered, "I love you too, Kagome," snuggling her closer, they fell asleep like that, under the stars, wrapped in each others arms.

This was a oneshot. I hope you liked it, did you see what I mean about how you had to read to the end, I didn't like killing all the characters. Esp, Inu and Fluffy.

Anyway, I know I should be working on An Old Foe, but I had this idea.

Read and Review PLEASE! I will luv u 4ever but not in a creepy way.!

Seeya!


End file.
